conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Martian Federation (Reach)
The Martian Federation, sometimes abbreviated MF, often referred to as Mars, was a sovereign nation and one of the two superpowers of the Sol system. Constantly colliding with the United Nations, it often competed with its rival in various domains, such as science, space flight, military and living standards. After the Interplanetary War, the Martian Federation began its downfall from the position of superpower. Heavy economical embargoes and several military restrictions ensured its inferiority to the United Nations up until the Unification of 2259. History Joint Forces Pact era The Martian Federation was initially an outer space colony of the Joint Forces Pact, an Earth-based multinational treaty organization tasked with turning Mars into a permanent and populous human settlement. The JFP was sending resources ships to Mars each five years, in order to assure the colony's survival, until it could become self-sustaining. Eventually, the Martian colony grew big enough so that it could built enough resource-producing facilities on Mars' surface to be able to sustain itself, without any aid from Earth. Even so, the JFP continued giving Mars decent amounts of resources and materials, albeit significantly more rarely. The United Nations era Following the federal unification of Earth into the United Nations, Mars saw the increase of the Terran influence over the now-decently-populous settlements on its surface. This created heavy discrepancies between the UN and the Martian Colonial Government. Feeling suppressed, Mars vowed for independence from the UN after the latter dis-empowered the then-current native Martian Chancellor and sent a Terran politician to be the new leader of the MCG instead. The MCG retaliated, appointing the former Vice-Chancellor as the new Chancellor. Tensions escalated, until both the UN and MCG declared war on each other. After a relatively short battle in Mars' orbit, the UN agreed to Mars' independence, in exchange for its former colony's hyperlaser plans. After the Martian independence was officiated, the MCG restructured into the Martian Federation, a currently interplanetary nation. Astrography The Martian Federation stretches over one planetary body and several other subplanetary objects, such as dwarf planets (Ceres), moons (Callisto) and even larger asteroids in the Asteroid belt (439 Eros, etc.). The principal object of the MF is Mars, the namesake of the nation and the demographic, cultural, and geographic center of the federation. Mars' landmass is divided into three major continents and thousands of smaller inslands in the planetary ocean. The largest and most prominent continent is Thaumasia, otherwise referred to as the supercontinent of Mars. It is positioned in the southern hemisphere, with many cities residing on the costal line. The capital, Kev Polis, is located on the north-western region of Thaumasia, representing the biggest infrastructural intersection. The flora and fauna of the planet originate from Earth. However, some species suffered genetic modifications to endure the slightly different Martian environment. The longest river on the planet is Tau, which measures 3,877 kilometers in length. It is also the first when it comes to discharge level, which is equivalent to about a fifth of Amazon's. Like the United Nations, aside from the principal planet, no astronomical body possesses Terran features or Earth-like essential elements, such as liquid water, evidently defined season and weather. Even so, just like its rival, the Martian Federation overcame these obstacles and achieved colonization on even the most inhospitable celestial bodies, such as larger asteroids or atmosphereless planetary satellites and dwarf planets. Demography The Martian Federation is the second most populous nation to date, encompassing nearly 700 million citizens. Although the UN is a much greater demographical power, the lower population gives the nation lower density, and slightly higher living standards, despite of the stricter government. The city with the most inhabitants is Kev Polis, the nation's capital, which is the home of slightly more than 30 million people. It is the principal socio-economic center and spaceport of the federation. Several other cities exceed ten million inhabitants, with most of the population concentrated in costal areas. Government and administration Similarly to the United Nations, the Martian Federation is a federal constitutional republic, the governmental power being distributed between three major branches: executive, legislative and judicial. The executive branch is governed by the Chancellor, who is the sole executive and ceremonial head of the nation. His powers are known to derivate from the former United Americas' president's. Although he is slightly more constricted by the constitution than the Secretary-General of the UN, de facto he rules with a slightly more absolute tone than the UN's leader. Category:Reach Category:Countries